Unrighteous Anger
by ilovecastiel18
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are holding hands on the bus on the way back from the airbase when a man confronts them, saying they are sinning and going against God. Crowley deals with the homophobic man, accidently confessing his love for Aziraphale in the process. Hurt/Comfort, angst, fluff, homophobia. Rated T.


**Disclaimer: **Good Omens, along with its characters, locations, etc. are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchet. If I owned the rights to it, I wouldn't still be desperate to meet the man that I absolutely ADORE: David Tennant.

**Summary: **Aziraphale and Crowley are holding hands on the bus on the way back from the airbase when a man confronts them, saying they are sinning and going against God. Crowley deals with the homophobic man, accidently confessing his love for Aziraphale in the process. Hurt/Comfort, angst, fluff, homophobia. Rated T.

**A/N: **Even being a straight woman, I've noticed that this world is full of bigots, and homophobes are one of the biggest groups. I just wanted to write a little fluffy fic to try to highlight the issue. Review if you like it!

….

Unrighteous Anger

….

When Crowley and Aziraphale had boarded the bus to bring them back to London, they had wordlessly agreed to sit side by side, and to hold hands as they were whisked away from Tadfield. They both needed the comfort, the reassurance, that everything _had _turned out, and they were safe.

The Earth was safe.

As Crowley and Aziraphale sat in silence, holding hands for mutual comfort but not quite ready to speak about the events that they had just witnessed, Crowley found himself reminiscing about all the times that they had spent together.

The Garden, the Flood, the crucifixion, World War Two. And now the Apocalypse.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale through the corner of his eye, studying how his was sitting with a slump to his back, and how his mouth was downturned like he was upset.

Which was reasonable, since they had just prevented the end of the world, making the angel come to the realization that Heaven wasn't all good.

Crowley unconsciously tightened his grip on their angel's hand, trying to give him the comfort that he needed. He'd known Heaven wasn't all good since his Fall, since before that, even. He'd known that Heaven wanted the war as much as Hell did, making the day's events a lot less shocking and heartbreaking to him that they were to Aziraphale.

Crowley idly stroked his thumb along Aziraphale's knuckles, turning away as the bus slowed down and picked up a few people that were waiting at a stop.

Most of the people settled in the front, or walked past Crowley and Aziraphale as if they weren't even there, which was perfectly fine by Crowley. He knew that neither of them wanted or needed any attention.

Then, a man in his late forties, with thinning hair and a seemingly permanent grimace, stopped abruptly in front of them with a look of shock and anger on his face.

"What on God's Earth do you think you're doing?!" he asked, kneeling on the seats in front of them and staring at them over the back.

"What?" Aziraphale asked wearily, with the air of someone who had just woken from a deep sleep.

"The two of you…" the man glared at their joined hands. "That's a sin!" he spat.

Crowley heard Aziraphale growl (growl?) and knew that things were going to take a turn for the worse if he didn't act. He squeezed Aziraphale's hand, attempting to calm him and keep him from any unnecessary smiting.

"Let me handle it, angel." He muttered. 

"Angel?" the man snapped, a look of indignation on his ugly face.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Crowley asked politely, trying, for once, not to scare the man away. He wanted to deal with this properly.

"The two of you are… together! That goes against God!" the man practically yelled.

"What makes you think that we're 'together'" Crowley asked, feigning ignorance. He kept a firm grip on Aziraphale's hand. If this man so much as looked at Aziraphale the wrong way, he knew he was going to lose his cool fast. 

"You're holding hands, and you called him 'angel!' Are you saying you're not together?" the man was practically foaming at the mouth. Crowley squashed the disgusted look that was trying to fight its way onto his face.

"That's not what I said." Crowley snapped, losing just a bit of his calm.

"So, you are?"

"That's not what I said, either. I just want you to explain to me what exactly you perceive as wrong, here." Crowley explained, forcing a snarl back down into his throat.

"It says in the Bible that you're committing a sin! Leviticus 20:13: 'If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination.'" The man yelled with an angry sneer.

"1 Peter 4:8: 'Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins.' John 15:12: My command is this, Love each other as I have loved you.' 1 Corinthians 13:13: And now these three remain, faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love.' I could do this all day, mate." Crowley snapped back. He didn't acknowledge the look of mild shock on Aziraphale's face as he recited a bunch of Bible verses.

"It's a sin." The man said with a note of finality.

Crowley sighed. "I don't know who you are, but you certainly don't know anything about the two of us. You couldn't even fathom the things we have gone through together. I love this man; I have loved this man for longer than you have the ability to comprehend. He is my best friend, my rock, the best thing that has happened to me in a _very _long time. I love him with everything in me. And if you think God is against love, then you really don't know anything about Her at all." Crowley snapped.

"Her?" the man asked.

Crowley sighed. "I am not about to have an argument with you over the gender of God. If I get started, I will end up explaining to you how your history is whitewashed and how the Bible is a practical joke. If you have something against my friend and I, you can fuck off and tell someone who cares." He yelled harshly. He was slightly disappointed in himself for letting the argument get away from him at the end, with the whole "fuck off" bit, but he was happy with his statement nonetheless.

"Excuse me…" the man started to protest.

"I could list a hundred sins that are listed in your beloved Bible that you ignore every day, yet you choose to use that damned book to justify your bigotry. I don't care to have this conversation with you anymore. Please leave us alone." For show, Crowley lifted Aziraphale's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles.

The man huffed and opened his mouth to argue again, stopping short when Crowley sent a little pulse of fear into him, making him scurry to the back of the bus and stay silent.

Crowley turned toward Aziraphale. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Aziraphale was staring at him with a sort of blank look on his face, mouth wide and slack as if he had just woken from a dream and wasn't fully awake yet.

"Aziraphale?" Crowley muttered, squeezing the angel's hand.

"How… you… I don't think I've ever seen you so… _calm _before. You destroyed that man's world view without so much as a grimace. Well, I'm sure he still believes what he believes, but you made an amazing argument. And…" Aziraphale paused, focusing his eyes on Crowley's glasses. He reached up and took them off the demon's face, making sure that no one on the bus could notice the bright yellow color or the slitted snake pupils. "You said you loved me…"

Crowley gave him a halfhearted scoff. "Have you never realized that before, angel? I almost drank myself to death when I thought you'd died in the bookshop fire. Despite my attempts to play cool, I think I was _fairly _obvious that I love you, Aziraphale. And anyway, you can sense love…" Crowley started to ramble.

"It's harder to detect when it's focused on me. It's like… you know how you can see a laser beam when its pointed in a different direction, but once it's pointed at you, or, more precisely, your face, it's hard to see the line? That's what its like, sensing love." He paused, reaching up to brush his hand across Crowley's temple. "I appreciate you calming me down like that, Crowley. You realized that I was about to lose it and took over. I have never been close enough to another being to have them be able to sense something like that, and to be able to calm me. I value you more than you could possibly imagine. As a companion, a fellow immortal, a best friend… a lover. Because I love you too, Crowley. I always have and I always will. Yes, it took me a long time to realize this, it took me a long time to even call you my _friend…_ but I love you. So much."

Aziraphale leaned forward, intending to rest their foreheads together, but Crowley grabbed him around the back of his neck and swung his face forward so they were suddenly kissing.

Aziraphale gasped, radiating joy as his mouth moved against Crowley's. He ran a hand up into the demon's spiky red hair, feeling Crowley's smirk when they heard the homophobic man from before huff in his unrighteous anger.

Crowley had been right. If anyone thought that love went against God, then they truly knew nothing about Her at all.


End file.
